Desde la oscuridad, yo te veo
by sinlugar1
Summary: Si alguien no tiene los sentidos de un humano es un humano, podría considerarse a Alphonse un humano, explora los temas de percepción, religión, etc.
1. Desde la oscuridad, yo te veo

Visión de vida_  
El horror de la vida mesclado...  
con  
la dulzura celestial de la vida…_

**No hablaba desde hacía días**, no importaba lo que le digieran, no importaba como intentaran animarlo, cuanto lo acompañaran.

Sentado desde hacía horas a su lado _Edward dormía,_ de vez en cuando venía ella, de vez en cuando su hermano le hablaba, pero ya no importaba, podía oír el sonido del viento, podía ver la luz y como las plantas se mecían, incluso alguno animales caminaron sobre el cuando estaba sentado, se llenaba de polvo, de tierra y de plantas.

Por las mañanas y por las noches le pasaban un trapo, hablándole con lo que parecía afecto, intentando consolarlo, cantándole canciones, incluso la abuela de la chica venia, intentaba regañarlo, intentaba hacerlo reaccionar, de vez en cuando se intentaban reír, incluso le gritaron.

¿Pero acaso importaba?¿Era el real?

De noche venían y se sentaban junto a él, ¿cuantos días habían pasado, 6 o 7?. Él se había dormido, _Edward_, el pelo le caía sobre la cara, se le notaba la respiración, el cielo rojizo brillaba, las estrellas titilaban, enviando radiación, vio el reflejo de las venas superiores de la cara de _Edward_, las plantas brillaba en azul oscuro, y la oscuridad se movía sobre el mundo como el agua, extraño lo que hacia la falta de ojos, podía ver pero no como recordaba.

Se movió, sus articulaciones crujieron, moviéndose después de tanto tiempo. Se irguió, en la casa no había luz, podía ver la luna radiando, sobre el horizonte, poderosa, extraño como iluminaba casi todo el cielo con un color rojizo. Camino, alejándose, no sentía realmente sus pasos, no sintió tampoco el vértigo repentino de levantarse, no sintió hambre, ni frio, ni sueño, ni sed, intento respirar, siempre lo hacia cuando salía del estado que clasificaba como sueño, pero que no parecía a lo que recordaba como sueño.

¿Respirar?

El pánico lo ataco, no podía, no conseguía que su pecho se llenara de aire, pese al esfuerzo, no pasaba, cuando una vocecita le dijo que se estaba asfixiando, antes de que se diera, de nuevo, que ya no respiraba, no, nunca más podría.

Dio un vistazo a la casa, cada vez más lejana un punto sobre la el campo, intento pensar cuanto tiempo había caminado, ¿cuánto había pasado desde que estaba dentro?. Cerro los puños y los abrió, mirando el horizonte, se desvió del camino y se adentro en un lago cercano, la luna se había movido, mientras caminaba el agua comenzó a entrar dentro de su cuerpo metálico, el sonido le llego, diferente al que recordaba de cuando era un niño.  
-¿Fui un niño?- la vos salió de ningún lugar en un punto de su casco y se proyecto con eco a través del metal, sentía el sonido atravesándolo, sentía el agua mojando el metal, las ondas desplazándose.

¿Que era el al final?

Sentía ganas de llorar, y tal vez estuviese llorando, sentía furia y su boca sentía acides, solo que no era más que su imaginación, todo falso, TODO, no más que su mente jugando.

¿MENTE?¿Algo como él tiene mente o identidad?

Siguió caminando, a 20 metros de la costa se sumergió bajo el agua, nadie lo vio, nadie lo oyó.

**Él se despertó le dolía todo el cuerpo**, ¿se encontraba fuera de la casa? -Qué diablos-, se estiro y camino agarrando el mantel con el que lo habían cubierto, los mosquitos lo habían picado, se encontraba lleno de tierra, el cuello y la espalda le dolía, bajo sus pies sentía la tierra, la luz de la mañana lo cegaba, sintió una roca filosa pincharle la planta de los pies, camino, raro

Sus extremidades mecánicas le pesaban enormemente, oyó el canto de unos pájaros, casi resbala y cae de bruces al compensar mal con la pisada el peso extra de su brazo mecánico, le dolían las uniones, el pelo lo tenía pegado en la cara, vio unos pájaros sobre la casa, el perro, ¿dónde se encontraba?, el olor de la tierra en la mañana lo distrajo y el estómago le sonó

- hambre- camino subiendo lentamente los escalones, intento abrir la puerta solo para encontrarla bloqueada

-¿qué?-por un momento se quedó pensativo viendo el polvo y la pintura desgastada de un lado de la puerta, ¿porque estaba cerrada?

Pero recordó que en una esquina se encontraba la llave justo debajo de una de las tablas que no estaban fijadas, bajo y con esfuerzo saco la madera, metió su brazo mecánico y sintió el choque del metal contra la el cobre, agarro la llave y saco la mano, vio el destello de luz sobre metal, el polvo y la humedad que había bajo la madera invadió su respiración, un escarabajo había subido por su mano.

-hum-se lo sacudió y el insecto cayó al piso, pasando rápidamente por debajo de la puerta, sonrió al pensar que tal vez ella lo vería y se asustaría o tal vez no.

¿Se le olvidaba algo?

El estómago le volvió a sonar, se apuró abrió la puerta y paso trancándola con suavidad, olía a aceite y tela, paredes de madera, piso con alfombras, le recordó el sitio que había llamado hogar de niño, entro en la cocina, prendió una de las hornillas y comenzó a cortar los ingredientes, el hambre realmente lo estaba atacando, no le extraño que no hubiese nadie despierto en la casa, para su sorpresa mientras picaba los vegetales oyó una puerta abrirse. Recordó las mañanas en las que él y Al salían a escondida a leer los libros de la estantería de su padre.

El perfume del aceite caliente y vegetales frescos le agrado.

Salían hasta el despacho de su padre lleno de cuero, madera y libros antes de que sus padres despertaran, buscaban una de la enciclopedias con dibujos y los leían hasta que oían a través del techo el crujido de la madera que les comunicaba que su padres había despertado, en ese momento Al siempre se ponía nervioso por lo que él tenía que arreglarlo todo y guardarlo, luego corrían hasta entrar a la cocina donde esperaban a sus padres, siempre a su madre de primero, siempre sonriéndoles y siempre dándoles un beso de buenos dí ía oír la puerta del baño, Winry que se despertaba siempre de primera, curioso que hoy fuera tan temprano.

-Buenos días Ed-

-Buenos días, quieres desayunar, estoy preparando unos vegetales con carne para mí y para Al-se detuvo, el desliz momentáneo, rio por lo bajo, siempre le pasaba cuando el cocinaba temprano.

-por fin te veo haciendo algo- el tono burlón,ingnoro el error, ella también hubise deseado poder comer con los dos hermanos, -¿qué tal se encuentra?-

¿Qué?

-¿de que habl…?-se detuvo el cuchillo a medio camino, vio alrededor de la cocina, esperando ver a AL sentado en la mesa, al niño sonriéndole, confundido por la mañana, el aceite empezaba a quemarse en el sartén.

Se volteo, aun con el cuchillo en la mano, su brazo mecánico le pesaba, dio un paso, si algo pasaba,-¿Al dónde estás?-cierto él estaba dentro de la armadura, espero un momento por la respuesta ,pero recordó que desde hacía días no se movía del árbol, regreso junto a la ventana de la cocina y observo, el árbol en frente de la casa, junto a el pequeño muro, veía la sombra, veía las pequeñas ardillas jugueteando vei…

-¿mejor?-la vos cada vez más cerca, parecía animada, dulce.

…a la luz centellando de la mañana, coloco el cuchillo sobre la mesa, el aceite estaba humeando, podía ver el pequeño escarabajo sobre la madera, la pintura comenzaba a descorcharse, que raro que no lo noto antes como la casa había envejecido, camino a la puerta-¿AL DONDE ESTAS?-su vos calmada resonó por la casa, el pelo suelto le molestaba, se lo agarro en una cola con una tira que guardaba en su bolcillo, mientras caminaba.

-AL SE QUE ESTAS MOLESTO PERO…-¿qué, Porque estaba molesto?

Él no lo sabía.

No le había hablado más que unas cuantas frases, ellos lo intentaron pero no lograron que reaccionara, solo se sentó y permaneció una semana bajo el árbol sin decir más que 5 frases, lo intentaron de todo, él lo intento, ella, la abuela, pero nada. Estaba corriendo, no se dio cuenta cuando comenzó, pero corría, su corazón latía rápido, sentía dificultad para respirar pese que no corrió más que unos metros, bajo el árbol vio las pisadas, Winry lo llamo, le dijo algo, el siguió las pisadas, corría a través de la luz de la mañana,atravesó el pequeño bosque, cuando las perdió dio un recorrido hasta reencontrar el rastro, los pulmones le ardían.

-AL…AL…Don…donde...-no podía calmarse.

¿QUE PASO? ¿Qué paso?

Alguien lo ataco, seguro, ¿alguno de los muchos enemigos, un homúnculo, los pueblerinos que los veían con desconfianza?, no podía ser, como atacaron a Al y no a le, pese a estar en el mismo lugar, además las pisadas no indicaban que hubiese más nadie. Corrió, corrió, por media hora, corrió y siguió corriendo, corrió varios kilómetros hasta que al final llego al lago, las pisadas entraban en el en línea recta sin titubear.

Respiraba en estertores, en su boca sintió algo amargo, el sudor empapaba su cuerpo, se inclinó por un momento para recuperar el aliento, sintió el sucio y la humedad, oyó el rumor del agua, los insectos invadían el lago.

**NO**

Rodeo el borde del lago durante varios minutos esperando ver las huellas salir del agua en algún lugar, no podía entrar, algo con el peso de Al no podría entrar al lago y volver a salir, la tierra fangosa del manto lo harían estancarse, lo atraparía, se hundiría, y finalmente el símbolo, bajo el agua…

Intento tragar la saliva

-¿maldita sea porque?-

Y regreso sobre las pisadas su única pista, no pudo ver la salida, no había mas rastro, de un paso entro, sintió el frio en su pantorrilla, como la planta de sus pies se asentaba en el lodo.

Cuando despertó el pecho le dolía, estaba empapado, Winry se encontraba a un lado de él mirándolo preocupada, sentía dificultad para espirar, sentía dolor de cabeza.

-Ed tranquilo-

-Al…-el pecho le dolía, apenas podía respirar, tosió hasta que casi vomita- el medico del pueblo, que estaba al lado pero él no lo había notado intentó calmarlo. Winry había pedido ayuda, casi se ahogaba mientras intentaba atravesar el lago, intentaba ver huellas en el agua sucia seguir el rastro, buscar a su hermano atrapado en la armadura, atrapado en el lago, debía ayudarlo, intento pararse, pero Winry le coloco las manos en el pecho, la vio y la aparto de forma brusca.

-Ed detente, no puedes en tu estado—el dolor permeaba su vos, lo que decía seguro que le dolía.

-joven no me hagas sedarte-

-cállese soy alquimista estatal, tengo que ir a…-

-tienes una crisis nerviosa, estas debilitado si entras te ahogaras-la vos del hombre sonaba autoritaria, lo miraba, hiso un gesto intentando hacerlo comprender, estaban dentro de una casa.

-El me necesita, no entienden, algo paso y no pude…-

Winry le hiso una seña al doctor

-Ed que bien harías si te matas, ¿solucionaras algo? él te necesita, por lo que espera…-la empujo con más fuerza de la que creía necesaria y se paró. Ella se colocó frente a él, no quería lastimarla, no podía, pero no dejaría a Al en ese sitio.

Sintió el olor incluso antes de darse cuenta, tenía un trapo sobre la boca, formol, lo habían sedado de niño al colocarle la prótesis con eso, el doctor aprovecho que ella lo distraía para intentarlo dormir, igual que lo que ocurría en ese momento, sus brazos pesaban más, Winry seguía frente a el intentado detenerlo, agarrándole las muñecas, estaba vestida con el mono de trabajo, la empujo sin medir su fuerza, su cabeza le pesaba, el mundo se movía en sin control, ella resbalo y choco con un mueble de madera, reboto y callo en el piso de un golpe.

Se encontraban en una pequeña habitación, debía ser de una de las casa que se encontraban cerca del lago, de madera, solo tenía una cama y unos estantes, una pequeña mesa de noche y libros, unos cuanto, en mal estado, podía ver unos cuantos frascos sobre la mesa y un…Sentía su cuerpo dormido, se levantó y golpeo al docto en el pecho, el callo, rebotando de la cama, rodo y callo por el borde, quedando oculto, Winry seguía arrodillada, podía ver su cara, la mueca de dolor, se agarraba la espalda sobre el piso polvoriento de tierra, un jarro había en UNA mesa cayó al piso lentamente vio cómo se despedazo.

Dio un paso con todas sus fuerzas, y OTRO, y otro , aún más difícil y complejo, sentía un ligero dolor en la planta de los pies, oyo la vos de Winry y la del doctor, y desde lejos la de Al

O por lo menos eso espero

Era verdad ?

,

el mundo vez borroso,

Y

Sueño

callo sentado en el piso, se agarró de la cama

e intento de pie

sintió tibieza las mejillas

-A l- ¿qué paso?

Al final oscuridad.

**Alguien atravesaba un enorme desierto, lentamente**, caminaba, camino, constantemente, caminando, por días y meses, camino, por años, camino, no se detuvo, camino a través de montañas, atravesó ríos, tierra y arena, camino en línea recta, al fina cuando se dio cuenta todo su cuerpo se había oxidado, la marca que lo mantenía no era sangre

-No-

Desde hacía tiempo solo una mancha de óxido que penetraba el metal, él no sabía dónde se encontraba, no sabía el idioma, el solo camino, durante una eternidad, incluso bajo agua, atravesando la profundidad, atravesando el abismo, con criaturas que nadie vio, que nadie siquiera podía imaginar, hasta que al final paro. Se encontraba en un pequeño pueblo, la tierra marrón, niños corrían descalzos y solos, encontraban vestidos con retazos de tela sucia, pequeños, habían animales que arrastraban enormes cosas de madera, ¿que eran?

-Arados-su vos sonó extraña, dura

No eran como los metálicos del pueblo de su niñez o los que utilizaban en los sembradíos de dónde venía, estos eran de madera.

Vio a un hombre, lo miraba con sospecha, se acercó y camino a través del pueblo, vio a las personas, vio a las montañas, pudo ver como las nubes intercedían con los picos más altos, sobre uno de ellos, lejos vio una pequeña construcción de madera con colores y, con pequeños puntos moviéndose, con estatuas que no eran mas que manchas desde esa distancia, arriba en la montaña.

Algunos hombre vestidos con ropa de colores brillantes pasaron, con enormes colgantes de madera, hablan de forma extraña, los niños seguían a Al, el poblado no tenía más que una cuantas casa, sin camino de tierra para atravesarlo, todo construido en medio de un claro, en derredor un bosque se extendía, junto a enormes montañas, la gente lo miraba con temor, solo los niños lo miraban a escondidas con curiosidad, deseosos de acercarse pero temerosos de que él, la grama crecía alta y de los arboles crecían enormes frutos violetas y naranjas, vio a lo lejos un ave gigante bajar y agarra una pequeña criatura peluda, siguió caminando hasta llegar al borde de un despeñadero,

Recordó-Un águila real-dijo, lo había leído cuando niño, si lo recordaba, el dibujo impreso sobre el papel amarillo, el olor del cuero y del papel lo asalto por un momento.

¿O recordaba algo que su hermano había leído?

Abajo veía un rio, a unos 10 metro en un despeñadero, más gente se reunía a sus espaldas, salto de un golpe a mitad del despeñadero, sintió como las rocas se trituraban bajo sus botas, sintió su cuerpo inclinándose, sintió el peso. No el, la armadura, el no podía sentir nada, solo podía imaginárselo, solo fantasearlo, para siempre atrapado dentro de eso, todo falso incluso _Edward_.

-Todo-

Y de otro salto callo dentro del agua sumergiéndose cuatro metros, sintió el fondo rocoso bajo el metal de sus botas, salió del otro lado, los niños lo observan desde el peñasco, mientras avanzaba fuera del rio el agua salía a chorros de su cuerpo, el sonido le entraba directamente a su cabeza a su cerebro, o por lo menos a donde él creía que debía una persona tener el cerebro. veia en la cara de los niños

-Miedo-, eso es lo que ves, ¿porque? porque era un extraño, podían pensar que era alguien con malas intenciones, ¿un espía, ladro? además el tamaño del cuerpo que el utilizaba era hacia abajo y retrocedió por la sorpresa, algo que ni siquiera recordaba que pudiese hacer. Vio a una criatura reflejada en el agua , todo el cuerpo negro, con picos duros, marcado, despedazado ,con tierra y plantas pegadas a su cuerpo, con filos y dentro de la cabeza el brillo, rojizo, gigante , una criatura oscura, todo podía verse sobre el agua sucia y turbulenta, las figuras de los niños, los pájaros, incluso el sol verde.

¿No era amarillo cuando fue niño? El o la cosa que suplantaba, que _Edward _creían que era. Volteo no había nadie detrás de él, -¿qui…- miro de nuevo,era él, el monstruo reflejado.

Se observó , luego siguió su camino.


	2. Oxidante

Entonces él fue

…Algo se lo comía, no podía recordar ni pensar, minutos de no ver, de no respirar.

Entonces fue

Ahora lo recordaba, ahora si

Alguien lo llamo.

Abrió los ojos,-¿huuummm?- le dolía la cabeza, se paró con dificultad,-¿qué, hora , es?-no hubo respuesta, recordó que la mujer de servicio, que trabajaba desde hacia 10 años con el apenas podía oír, ya demasiado mayor.

Pero él no tenía corazón para despedirla.

Ese día tenía algo que hacer.

Algo importante

Su café ya estaba listo y que su comida debía de estar aún caliente colocada en la mesa junto con los dos diarios que imprimían en la ciudad y que él llevaba leyendo desde que había llegado hacia tanto tiempo.

Se paró, agarro los lentes que siempre estaban al lado de su cama sobre la pequeña mesa junto a la lámpara y frente al retrato de la que fue su esposa, se los ajusto y por fin el mundo adquirió la definición que siempre tenía, lentamente, en penumbras, podía oler el tocino, sintió el vacío del hambre en su estómago, se sentía cansado y lo que era peor sin energía, llamaría y se daría de baja ese día por encontrarse enfermo o amenos eso planeo.

-de una vez-

15 minutos después , después de un baño y de vestirse, caminaba hacia las enormes puertas de madera que separaban su cuarto del comedor de su casa y las empujo, frías como el metal, atravesó el largo pasadizo que conectaba su cuarto con su cocina, podía oler el tocino y los huevos, si desde niño no recordaba comerse un desayuno de tocino, en el servicio, siempre que se trasnochaba solo servían basura comestible, carne rancia de caballo, y si tenían mala suerte, de mulas, vino de mala calidad, café con sabor a barro y el pan qué era lo único que a momentos estaba fresco.

Llego al salón, el sentimiento de familiaridad le retorno, los soldados ocupaban la mayoría de las mesas, en uno de los costados se encontraba el espacio reservado, llego a una enorme mesón de 18 puestos que solo se encontraba ocupado por dos oficiales sentados en el extremo opuesto, se sentó, recordó algo pero del mismo modo que lo recordaba se le escapo entre los recovecos de su mente, últimamente le costaba concentrarse en las cosas importantes.

Meses

Se sentó en la mesa reservada a oficiales, vacía a esas horas de la mañana, el siempre había tenido la habilidad de pasar desapercibido.

En la mesa se encontraba servido su desayuno imperial completo, podía oír el bullicio, el gigantesco salón podía albergar en su máxima capacidad más de 5000 soldados , en turnos de 15 minutos toda la base podía comer en dos horas, una delas modificaciones estructurales que el propuso para la base, sonrió.

Extrañaba el departamento de ingeniería.

Alas, eso era tiempo pasado, ahora a cumplir-de una vez-

Pensó por un momento lo que debía hacer pese a que su cerebro ya había decidido, debería comer -de una vez-¿no lo había dicho hace unos segundos?, el plato se enfriaba podía oler las semillas de anís depositadas en su café, aromatizándolo, al lado del plato tenía un fajo de documentos, sobre el cual un pisapapeles metálicos brillaba, tenía forma de medio circulo, metálico, una protuberancia e la parte superior , brillaba gracias a los bombillos de luz blanca que se encontraban en el techo del enorme galpón, a 9 metros sobre el piso.

-el grupo de soporte trajo estos documentos - vio la casilla de vigilancia interna y los ventanales superiores de la caseta, rio hablándole a Zala, el uno de los superiores, estaban conversando, de las nuevas directrices, llamarían a el grupo especial de vigilancia, para que mantuvieran el control, Roy se llamaba, se habían cruzado un par de veces, sonaba calmado mientras discutía con el representante del grupo especial.

Un escalofrió lo sacudió, no en ese lugar, en donde se encontraba la conversación

Le restaría control sobre la situación, la vos sonaba fría indiferente, lo iban a hacer a un lado, eso le costaría porlomenos 5 años hasta su próxima promoción, lo que descalabraría sus planes y sin embargo el hijodeputa parecía hacerlo sin ningún problema, y eso lo decepciono,

Solo por unos segundos

Pero por fin pudo respirar de nuevo, no se sentía preparado para vigilar algo tan peligroso como un tratado, no desde los dos atentados, matar a desconocidos en calles ciegas en la privacidad era una cosa, incluso arreglar a un grupo de gente para que confirmaran una muerte accidental era algo, pero no poseían suficiente operativos para mantener la seguridad de alguien como el Führer .

Aun así estaba decepcionado, casi 20 años de trabajo continuo y lo apartaban sin siquiera preguntárselo, bajo la vista hasta su comida, luego de ver los rasgos de Roy en los ventanales de la caseta de observación, demasiado lejos como para ver con claridad sus rasgos faciales.

¿Que?

Tenía algo que resolver, hacia un par de meses le encargaron algo, pero le parecía cada vez más difícil siquiera recordad que era lo que debía de ser, sus dedos comenzaron a bailar sobre el fajo de documentos, intento algo solo para detenerse en medio de nada en específico y cancelarlo, el olor del desayuno al final lo venció y termino comiendo, pese a que todo estaba quedando frio, trago el café frio sin azúcar con disgusto, y se paró.

Camino lentamente, dándose cierto tiempo, su pulso cada vez más lento, atravesando el galpón que servía de comedor, en las mesas apenas había soldados, la mayoría se encontraban ocupados en alcabalas, en misiones de vigilancia, en crear puntos de seguridad y casas seguras, en encontrar a personas marcadas y sacarlas de circulación durante la visita y en separar las zonas en las que se encontraban insurgentes de las zonas que apoyaban los tratados de paz.

Paso las grandes puertas corredizas metálicas y se adentró a la zona administrativa, con enchapado de madera en el piso y grandes banderas decorativas, con cuadros y sillas de maderas lustradas, la temperatura era mucho menor dentro de la zona administrativa que mantenía a la mayoría de los dirigentes, se encamino lentamente por la sala que apenas tenía soldados uniformados y un par de niños.

La gran escalera de madera, el cuadro del fundador, el de gente supuestamente importante y del actual presidente nominativo, las estatuas de símbolos militares, ignoradas por todos, grises y sin significado para los habituales, todo le daba cierta calidez e imparcialidad, al final subió los 33 escalones, el los había contado, hasta el primer piso en donde se encontraba su despacho, a apenas 25 metros, mientras más cerca del centro estés(y más alto), mayor es tu rango, siempre que tengas uno de los espaciosos despachos, enfrente del suyo lo esperaba su ayudante, hacía poco tiempo que lo tenía a su servicio, se cuadro cuando se acercó, le devolvió el saludo, y lo sigue, luego de que ambos saludaran a su secretario, una vez dentro se sentaron a discutir minucias en relación a los nuevos puntos de control.

Tardo un poco en darse cuenta que había dejado el fajo d documentos en el comedor.

¿Porque se lo habían enviado al comedor? él nunca los cargaba consigo, los asuntos importantes y peligrosos solo se atendían en sus despachos asegurados tras la puerta tras la que generalmente no pasaba nadie que no supiera de ellos, se sentía furiosos, como diablos pasaba algo tan estúpido el dia en que lo vendría a informar del fracaso del ascenso-que raro-

No es que el quisiera el ascenso pero lo cierto es que no quería quedar como descuidado.

-Exacto, como le decía deberíamos vigilar las cañerías del edificio señor, ya a sido la 5 ves que he llamado a mantenimiento para que revisen la zona este del edificio, deben haber botes de agua ya que la pared lateral del edificio siempre tiene moho y hongos y se agrieta no importa con que la sellen –

Lo miro, -deberían haberlo arreglado ya, pero supongo que supera a los de mantenimiento, enviar una planilla de soporte a los de ingeniería para que envíen a un grupo para que arreglen eso-

Él lo miro-señor ya se lo pedimos y su única respuesta fue que si no podían los de mantenimientos que enviáramos a los alquimistas, que ellos tienen las manos llenas con los móviles y las paredes de luz , por lo que todos los ingenieros se encuentran en misiones-

-¿supongo que ya enviamos a los alquimistas?- lo dudaba, ellos siempre eran los últimos en entrar y los primeros en salir y siempre dejando un rastro de problemas –

-¿Señor?- por un minuto lo miro extraño -claro señor que lo intentamos, llenamos la planilla para solicitar a uno de los alquimistas, pero recuerda lo que ocurrió cuando intentamos eliminar la plaga de cucarachas con alquimia-el gesto de repulsión y miedo cruzo la cara del joven, con el pelo arreglado según el estilo cesar, con su uniforme limpio a punto de blanco, su cara joven y sus rasgos relativamente suaves, parecía un sastre más que lo que esperaban las personas de un militar

Él se volvió, en la pared sur de su despacho, reptando detrás de uno de los muebles, podía ver como crecía una mancha de humedad, sobre la cual crecía una capa de moho y hongos, el mueble, de madera, con enchapado metálico, relucía, las persianas apenas dejaban entrar unas cuantas rendijas de luz, solo se podían ver documentos en los sectores inferiores, sobre los superiores, libros: la mayoría de idiomas, costumbres, mapas, cartografías y planos geográficos de casi todos los pueblos a 50 kilómetros a la redonda.

-kippel, al final ocupara todo-él se volteo-

¿Qué?-

-Que-el dolor de cabeza, regreso, desde hacía tiempo no le aparecía. Sintió la punzada, si todo al final se oxidaba, el chico era algo extraño, siempre terminaba diciendo tonterías cuando nadie se lo esperaba-sentado en la silla de madera y cuero, detrás de su enorme escritorio se sentía cómodo, pero la sensación de olvido seguía molestándolo- búscame algo para el dolor y pásame los informes de la semana-

-señor los informes se encuentran en la mesa-bajo la vista, sobre la mesa se encontraba un grueso fajo de documentos ¿ya no los había leído?- ja, e búscame el preparado y luego tomas nota-

-señor-el soldado se levantó se cuadro y se marchó rápidamente, la puerta produjo una corriente de aire suave, se sentía cansado, parecía que no hubiese dormido toda la tarde, levanto la mano y por un momento le dio vértigo ver lo alto dela misma y lo ajena a su voluntad que parecía, ¿era su mano?, la movió y agarro uno de los informes, el superior.

- REDADAS Y LIBERACION DEL RECINTO 5-

Empezó la lectura, lentamente, revisando cada uno de los detalles del operativo, reviso el número de páginas, la firma el encargado de la operación, la disposición de la limpieza, cuantos artefactos fueron limpiados, y las medidas post operatorio, el artículo de 18 páginas no variaba en relación a los 100 que había leído en los últimos meses.

-Supervivientes 1

-¿supervivientes?- releyó, releyó el artículo, aparto varios de los otros reportes, los comparo, ninguno de ellos guardaba relación al recinto 5, busco hojas, buco material anexo, nada.

-¿quién fue el suertudo?-

Levanto la vista, parado en frente de su escritorio, le extendía la mano con un vaso, dentro de otro tenía el preparado analgésico, agarro un poco entre el pulgar y el meñique y lo aspiro, sintió la menta subiendo le por la nariz y luego bebió la infusión. Se recostó en el respaldo de la silla, viendo el reporte , con las fotos extendidas, al final de su cuarto habían dos muebles de metal, los mismos qué siempre veía en su despacho, los mismos que habían estado en el lugar desde antes de que llegara, desde antes de que construyeran la edificación y todo lo que tenía, tras de ellos crecía incansable el óxido y el moho, por las rendijas podía ver las partículas suspendidas de polvo, y bajo su puerta podía ver el polvo en minúsculas nubes entrando cotaminandolotodo

Pestaño

-señor ocurre algo, parece cansado-intento mirar la cara no descriptiva de su ayudante, apenas logro enfocar algo borroso que se encontraba sentado al otro lado de una estancia infinita, las luces tras de el oscurecían, su silueta oscura resaltaba contra el fondo amarillo.

-estaba intentado-bacilo, no encontraba las palabras, al final siempre ocurría, siempre se le escapaban al final de la tarde, cuando solo podía sentarse y observar- estaba leyendo el reporte, pero falta algo –

-algo, está seguro señor, desea que regrese y busque, es posible que se ella extraviado durante su traslado-

Él lo miro, apenas comprendiendo las palaras-no…no es eso, es-se inclinó, sus manos alargadas e imposibles se apoyaron, señalaron una línea-ve – sobreviviente 1, porque alguien escribió esa líneas en las notas, no tiene sentido-

-señor seguro se desbe a algún tipo, nod etes de extrañar duryrfte…adwadweqae- apenas podía oírlo-pero si fuerbdabd cierto, porquie importari…dawrfq-

Se quedo por un minuto viéndolo, no estaba seguro de que fue lo que oyó, algo estaba un poco mal ese dia

-es sabido el porqué, hemos estado exterminando creyentes de la iglesia, desde hace años seguimos matándolos , todos los países del eje la apoyan y la misma está fuertemente vinculada con sus gobiernos, por eso el eje desde hace años condena nuestros ataques, no pod…no, no debemos permitir que nada afecte este tratado de paz, yo tenemos conflictos fronterizos con 2 de los 4 países que conforman el eje, , ellos tienen tanto alquimistas como una milicia igual a la nuestra, por eso no se permite traer especímenes para el estudio , esta es una caída y mesa limpia para nosotros y el instituto de alquimia-

El otro estiro el brazo, desde donde se encontraba sentado y agarro el documento, sin moverse, solo el brazo, el polvo estaba llenando la habitación, se concentró y vio una de las fotos, podía ver una cosa, si se quería criatura, mitad animal mitad humana, tirada en el piso, tenía marcas en su cuerpo , el charco de sangre sobre el que se encontraba ocupaba gran parte de la foto, uno de las 3 docenas de limpiezas, en ese momento no eran más que cenizas.

-Señor el superviviente esta en custodia, en una de las celdas para objetos peligrosos-

Levanto la vista- ¿eliminado?, entonces corrija el –

-no atrapado, como nota adjunta lo marcan como un clase post p22-señalo un punto entre la maraña de texto- no lo marcaron-

-objeto inanimado con cualidades humanoides-

-se espera a su aprobación para el interrogatorio y el permiso de destrucción…-

Se le quedo mirando

-…o estudio-

Estiro la mano, espero que el otro de nuevo estirara la mano de hasta el infinito pero en cambio su ayudante se inclinó sacando su cara de la contraluz y dejando ver los rasgos suaves y humanos, dio una respiración aliviada, el kippel seguía extendiéndose tras sus muebles metálicos, cubriendo los libros.

-no tiene datos de identificación, ni forma, ni marca de trasmutación, ni un boceto o foto, ni datos generales, quien lleno el informe?-

El otro lo miro, eso creía, desde detrás de la oscuridad que ocultaba sus facciones.

-solo lo que dijo, señor, ¿recuerda la armadura cubierta de óxido en la redada?-

El bajo la vista, recordó momentáneamente la armadura, brillante, enorme, con una vos que llegaba desde muy lejos, infantil, no sabían a quien le pertenecía, pero el apenas pudo verlo luego de que callera la detención masiva, lo habían logrado arrinconar , lento, oxidado, deforme a un lado de la planta de tratamiento de aguas del precinto 5, junto al grupo de quimeras, una detonación de artillería le despedazo parte del brazo y lo desperdigo, cuando al final los soldados lo agarraron y lo amarraron apenas podía moverse solo con una mano, su casco, con figuras en espiral y un enorme cuerno roto, y con una estrella deforme en su hombro izquierdo.

-yo soy lo que yo soy-lo único que respondió cuando le preguntaron qué era, luego de eso lo mandaron al depósito de artefactos peligrosos.

Lo habían encerrado en uno de los compartimentos de seguridad y lo dejaron por dos meses.

-debimos de mandarlo de inmediato- por primera desvió el polvo, agitando una de sus manos, las nubes no eran nubes, era olas que reptaba bajo la puerta a grandes bocanadas, las partículas saturaban la habitación, empezó a toser, el dolor de cabeza le reapareció, como pudo dejar pasar por alto eso.

La vejes, seguro debía de hacer lo que debía de hacerse -de una vez-

El seguía sentado, todos seguían sentados, una armadura animada, desde hacía tiempo el proyecto A1B3 había sido cancelado, así que era el trabajo de algún externo sin permiso.

-asdawq adfa wfdqa qa rwq dawa f fadfqad dawfgbfgsfhgh-

-hu- no pudo entenderlo, la vos parecía venir desde muy lejos, distorsionada. La niebla estaba adsorbiéndolo todo, se sentía muy cansado para siquiera formular una pregunta solo deseaba descansar un rato,

El seguía sentado, una figura visible, debieron acelerar todo, no era normal, pero algunos alquimistas utilizaban a las armaduras como esclavos o para realizar trabajo peligrosos, si encontraron una en tan mal estado en la ciudad sería difícil saber el punto desde donde salió la misma, tal vez lo mejor sería llamar a algunos rastreadores-si llamar…a algunos rastreadores…pero eso después….la limpieza primero…no queremos rastro de operaciones ilegales para final de la próxima-no podía verlo, realmente la niebla no dejaba ver más allá de mediometro frente a él , sentía un cosquilleo en los dedos, al frente la armadura, titánica, sin oxido, sin manchas, sin las formaciones, viéndolo, a mediometro entre la niebla, espesa, ¿qué ocurre? ¿qué era eso que salió del compartimiento?….o debían bajar a registrarlo…su cuerno arrancaba destellos de la fría del bombillo que alumbraba ese trozo del almacén, algo yacía tras de él , arrodillado, convulsionaba, Algo, no podía recordar , ni respirar, no veía, no podía respirar desde hacía minutos, no sin dolor, la armadura siguió su camino, sus pasos metálicos , en el sótano, Algo se lo comía, no recordar , respirar, no, espirar de haia mis

Alguien lo llamo

Abrió los ojos, le dolía la cabeza, se paró con dificultad,-que hora es-no le respondió, la mujer de servicio, que trabajaba desde hacia 10 años con el apenas podía oír, ya demasiado mayor…

Pero él no tenía corazón para despedirla.

Ese día tenía algo que hacer.

Algo importante


	3. Retribución

La guerra retorno

Lo primero que pensó al ver la caja de metal fue en una trampa, una trampa enviada a matarlo, todos los que vieron la caja pensaban eso, lo peor era el peor intento que pudo imaginar, demasiado obvio, demasiado claro.

Diez años, diez años y apenas habían logrado avances, el apenas había logrado mantenerse a flote en medio de una tierra que parecía maldecir a todos los que la pisaban, se prometió que todo acabaría, que al final la guerra civil de Ishval terminaría y la paz retornaría en un par de años, pero nunca termino y se encontraba en el peor lugar en donde un alquimista podía estar en este momento sans en las manos de la resistencia.

Lo peor no era eso, lo peor es que el no podía sentarse a terminar todo el papeleo y la planificación que terminaría, con toda probabilidad, con el descargado de la fuerzas deshonorablemente y, con un poco de mala suerte, ejecutado porque al final alguien debía pagar por todo el dinero que el estado de Amestris debía pagar para mantener sus fuerzas en un pedazo de tierra baldío y sin recursos.

La caja era gris, sin marcas especiales, aparte del circulo de trasmutación en su lado izquierdo, pesaba cerca de 4 kilogramos, Acero, media 40 por 40 por 40 centímetros, descansaba sobre la mesa de cedro, con una capa de patina que impedía el brillo, no despertaba ningún interés, a menos que fijaras tus ojos sobre ella, presentaba diversos raspones, mínimos, por lo que apenas la habían movido.

El miraba, mientras descansaba sin emitir, demostrar o intentar nada, lo lógico en esa clase de situaciones, el debía saberlo, era un alquimista al fin y al cabo, y conocía de primera mano el funcionamiento del cuartel provisional de oeste y pese a que intentaba no interesarse por la maldita caja, seguía mirándola mientras ignoraba los tres consejeros que intentaba organizar su día de acuerdo a las reuniones necesarias para mantener la frágil paz, pero la caja era magneto que atraía su atención.

Por un momento se dejó perder observando la caja, que descansaba frente a él, creyó oír risas desde dentro, pro solo por un instante, ¿cediendo a la presión Roy?

Para que un objeto llegara a la oficina del comandante en jefe de la zona de comando, debía de seguir una serie de pasos que eliminaban el peligro de que un día debieran recogerlo de su oficina sin pulso, o en pequeñas bolsas de plástico.

Un envió dirigido a un V.I.P del sin emisor solo llegaba a la puerta antes de que un escuadrón de análisis llegara y lo llevara una sala con paredes de acero numerada 441, apodada la sala de limpieza, lo cual ocurría hasta 6 veces en un día, aunque fuera una carta, sobre todo si solo era una carta, nadie quería que ocurriera el accidente que acabo con el general Lion Hank hacia tres décadas.

Todos lo que tenían tiempo suficiente en servicio recordaban el evento, no había un protocolo tan estricto y que una carta no era una amenaza, creían. En eso se equivocaban.

Todo parecía normal ese día, el general respondía a su numerosa correspondencia y abrió lo que parecía una carta enviada por míster nadie esquina ningún lugar de importancia, aunque la carta estaba sellada por dentro con una fina capa de una capa de metal extrañamente maleable, 30 segundos después, Lion se encontraba babeando sobre su sillón, su asistente personal llamo a los médicos gritando, cuando llegaron 2 minutos después, encontraron a todos los que se encontraba cerca de la habitación babeando.

El general yacía en la alfombra en un charco de su cangre y otra gran cantidad de líquidos, que debieron proceder de su cuerpo, sangraba por cada uno de los agujeros de su cuerpo. Media hora después todos los que se encontraron dentro del edificio estaban muertos, para cuando el accidente se contuvo perdieron a 254 soldados, otros 434 se encontraba incapacitados para el trabajo, caminar o vivir sin la supervisión de una persona.

Si el paquete tiene destinatario se contacta con la el comando de la zona de origen en la oficina de recepción , si se comprueba su procedencia sigue a la siguiente zona si no se confirma se lleva a limpieza, en la zona de verificación, o la siguiente zona, se le hacen análisis de contenido, pruebas volumétricas, se utilizaba varias pruebas para comprobar su construcción, los materiales, su contenido con la analizadora que veía a través de todo menos ciertos metales, si pasaba llegaba a la oficina de reparto en ella se comprobaba que todos los pasos se siguieron y si concordaban se procedía a entregarse.

A menos que fuera una entrega para un V.I.P.

En ese caso se procedía a el servicio especial , que se encargaba de operaciones especiales, que variaban, podían ser cosas tan simples como verificar records militares, el servicio militar y la trayectoria de un soldado, hasta proteger a personalidades de alto nivel y trabajos de limpieza especial con los que se aseguraban de limpiar situaciones o individuos (o criaturas) no gratos, ellos, al recibir un paquete, repetían todas la pruebas y verificaban todos los documentos ,solo si llegaba a satisfacerse toda esta cadena de eventos, podía finalmente llegar algo a la mesa de roble del V.I.P.

-¿O era de nogal?- se preguntó por un momento el suplente, sentado en el sillón, mientras los asistentes intentaban orientarlo aconsejándole posibles situaciones a seguir durante la crisis que intentaban evitar, aunque fuera en parte.

Él no se engañaba, la guerra era inevitable.

El pensamiento lo amargo, lo peor no era lo que él tenía que enfrentar, que podía terminar, si sus enemigos movían las piezas bien, en una corte marcial, que lo terminaría colgando por crímenes y alta traición, lo peor es que todo lo que él lo intento prevenirlo todo, solo para fallar porque algún retrasado en el ejército decidía violara a mis nadie en medio de una fiesta regional o los estúpidos movimiento de la resistencia para lograr apoyo civil.

Mejor seguía mirando a la caja, por lo menos en su simplicidad se podía tranquilizar.

Sin ningún signo especifico, obviando uno de trasmutación apenas visible, sin embargo se encontraba dirigida específicamente a el superintendente general de los alquimistas en la región, no nombres directos para el destinatario, no especificaciones aparte del cargo a quien se entregaría, una carta con datos y nombres directos de la administración central respaldándola, descansaba sobre su escritorio, junto a cartas que debía firmar y reportes que leer, el sello de envió especial, todas las firmas específicas.

-¿cuando llego?-

No le lograron contestar, ninguno de los asistentes del anterior Führer dieron la misma fecha, el comenzó a irritarse, antes de que todo terminara los mandaría para el puesto fronterizo más alejado para un año, estaba seguro que ellos se lo agradecerían.

El sabia por supuesto de los envíos especiales y los había visto, cuadrados, grises y metálicos, en persona, casi todos los que se encontraban en un rango lo suficientemente alto eran entrenados en alquimia si no sabían lo suficiente para poder abrir una de estas cajas, las mismas estaba dispensas de gran parte de los formalismos que recibían los paquetes regulares, pero las supervisaban durante su trayecto el servicio especial.

Todos sabían porque no debían abrirse, especialmente si se le enviaba al alguien con suficiente poder como para que accidentalmente te calleras en labores de limpieza y te despedazaras la columna y la cara o mientras te bañabas y accidentalmente te hacías tres orificios en el cráneo.

Miro de nuevo la caja y frunció el ceño, su primera caja especial.

Todo empeoraba, el intento calmar los conflictos raciales pero las negociaciones no llegaron a nada, seguían sumándose atentados tras atentados, diez años después de la guerra civil de Ishval, se había metido en una asignación que claramente nadie deseaba cumplir pensando que podía solucionarla, y solo ahora se daba cuenta de lo iluso que fue.

Se inclino y cerró los ojos intentando calmarse, ¿que querrían los del comando central, porque le enviaron una caja sellada?

-su excelencia Interina, señor lo busca la general de brigada Riza Hankeye para discutir los protocolos de seguridad-

No levanto los ojos, ¿que querían del comando central?, todo empeoraba rápidamente, un Führer muerto y él estaba a cargo de vigilar y establecer los protocolos de seguridad, de encontrarse con el grupo de planificación y desarrollo y de montones y montones de aprobaciones.

Y fue el encargado de las negociaciones de paz, él era de momento el suplente del Führer, en la zona, solo por motivos de fuerza mayor y solo porque no había alguien lo suficientemente capacitado, pero cuando todo terminara seguro que sería uno de los primeros en pagar.

Suspiro, siempre había solución, solo tenía que ponerse en movimiento, tendría que utilizar los contactos, tendría…

-señor, ¿desea ver al general de brigada?-abrió los ojos y miro al hombre con hastió.

-por supuesto, necesito al secretario de negociaciones, han logrado contactar con el cabecilla del golpe-

-no señor, inteligencia aun no encuentra nada-

-encontraron el lugar al menos- la vos se elevo, estaba rodeado de ineptos, como era posible que ellos fueran los más cercanos a el Führer

-si señor encontramos el lugar a unos 4 kilómetros de la zona de negociaciones, además encontramos rastros del arma utilizada durante el ataque a la firma del tratado de paz bilateral, una cañón de artillería Flack de 88 mm, encontramos rastros de polvo, registros de alquimia, daños estructurales en la edificaci…-

-¿uno de los grupos pro insurrección maneja la alquimia? Inteligencia no tiene registros de eso, ¿que se supone que hiso el departamento en las últimas dos décadas? ¿Cuánto tiempo llevamos en este hueco, dos meses?-estaba furioso, como se supone que el sabia en lo que se metería, parcia el trabajo que más fácilmente podría llevar a cabo, parecía que era posible mejorar esta tierra, ayudar a los oprimidos, lograr un cambio

-señor solo tuvimos registros de cierta clase de alquimia poco desarrollada, nunca se encontró nada mas complejo, debemos tener alguna fuga de información o algún grupo de terceros se apuesto a su servicio o los contratado, ¿señor?- les hizo un gesto para que se callaras, los miraba con cansancio, apenas había dormido durante la semana anterior, no deseaba seguir discutiendo con ellos.

-¿activaron los protocolos de seguridad? , ¿Cuantos alquimistas hemos perdido?-

-estimamos que hay cerca de 200 desaparecidos en 17 atentados, señor-

Una masacre, maldita sea y llegaba una caja, no debía ir dirigida a él, tardaba casi 3 días por correo de máxima urgencia, con todos los permisos y pases, con todos los documentos, pero sin ningún destinatario claro, una trampa, seguro que tiene una bomba, pero lo peor no era eso, no lo pero ni siquiera era la muerte del Führer.

-pueden retirarse- los hombres lo miraron por un momento, se colocaron en posición de despido el les contesto, y se retiraron, los pesaban, lo median, él sabía que más que consejeros, solo intentaban hundirlo mas en el fango, no más que espías directos del comando central, bajo la vista y vio de nuevo la caja, negra de 40 centímetros, pesada, por algún motivo seguía pensando que en un lugar como aquel, el grupo de insurgentes que intentaban elimina a las fuerzas militares no tenían métodos sofisticados para matar.

Hi esa clase de pensamiento era estúpido, acababan de informarle que tenían alquimistas, debería de estar sobre alerta, pero la caja seguía obsesionándolo.

Recordó por un momento todos los conflictos armados en los que participo, levantando la mano a su ojo automáticamente, acariciándoselo con suavidad, por un momento sintió una punzada de dolor fantasma pero luego todo regreso a la naturalidad, habían perdido bastante a lo largo de todo, los conflictos debieron acabarse al segundo año, pero el accidente con la tribu de cabezas tapadas les costó caro, por un momento pensó que caerían en la misma guerra sin sentido, lo que nunca ocurrió, no en cambio comenzaron los atentados, 8 años después y con 132 alquimistas estatales, 720 soldados y casi 10000 civiles muertos, todo parecía calmarse de nuevo,

Recordó por un momento los reportes de las desapariciones en las cordilleras del este, con las ciudades fantasmas y se sintió peor, la migraña reaparecía, si eran ciertos los rumores todo seguían, pese a los tratados y a la las reformas y a las promesas, seguían sacrificando vidas y jugando a ser dioses.

Bajo una de sus manos y toco con sus yemas el metal, ya habían revisado, la giro, busco irregularidades, se intentaron comunicar con el comando central pero las líneas estaban caídas, incluso la línea roja secreta, por lo que quedaba de parte de ellos, sobresalía el símbolo de alquimia en uno de sus costados, utilizado para cambiar el metal y transformarlo en arena, debía completarse colocando otro en uno de los costados.

Algo que el ya había hecho, coloco una de sus manos sobre el símbolo dibujado con tiza y llevo la otras sobre el creado sobre metal, sintió el ligero cosquilleo eléctrico, sintió el metal bajo sus yemas y el chirrido familiar, el sonido del metal sobre el metal le resulto familiar, vi con atención la tapa, desvió la vista, a el cuarto ricamente adornado con encajes y seda, con madera de nogal, una alfombra con el símbolo de los alquimistas bordado en oro, enorme, demasiado grande para su gusto,

La silla cubierta de terciopelo y forrada con plumas costaba más que el sueldo de un año de unos de sus hombres

-concéntrate -desvió la mirada y vio la caja, al final todos eran simples piezas de ajedrez, que se tenían que mover con cuidado, saco de su abrigo un aparato circular emitía un pitido en presencia de explosivos por los gases que estos emitían, lo coloco junto a la tapa y la levanto lentamente, acerco el medidor y espero el sonido, una resistencia o que el sensor respondiera.

Nada.

Levanto la tapa finalmente, la coloco con cuidado sobre la mesa, coloco el sensor sobre la caja, nada, respiro con alivio, no importaba lo que hubiera ocurrido, al final lograría salvarse, siempre avían otros a los que señalar para la culpa, siempre había mas fichas que sacrificar, se levantó apoyándose en los brazos de la silla de nogal y vio dentro de la caja, por dentro todo estaba tapizado con seda y colocado dentro había…

-su excelencia – entro la general de brigada Riza cuadrándose-solicito permiso para ordenar una audiencia-él no le prestaba atención- ¿tiene algún problema?-se acercó observándolo, no le informaron de un envió especial, menos dentro del despacho de comando.

-Edwind…Dowrock-

-¿señor?-el levanto la vista la miro a los ojos por un instante, parecía haber una sonrisa, pero luego volvió a bajar la mirada.

-recuerdas al alquimista de metal, algo de esto me lo recuerda-miro el casco, presentaba raspones, puntos donde se carbonizo el metal, incluso varias manchas de óxido, por un momento espero que le hablara con vos aguda y chillona, se preguntó porque no habían metido preso a el alquimista de metal, pese a la larga lista de delitos graves que el había cometido, pese que había intentado la trasmutación humana, probablemente uno de los pocos motivos por lo que aun colgaban a un criminal.

-claro señor, durante la guerra civil de Ishval, si mal no recuerdo el alquimista estatal Edward Elrook había unido el alma de su hermano a una armadura-se detuvo durante un momento-uno de los casos exitosos de transmutación humana - que se dejaron pasar y no castigaron con ejecución o que se encubrieron.

Siempre se encontraban a personas que habían intentado traer de vuelta a alguien, no era extraño ejecutar a 10 alquimistas, como mínimo, por tramitación humana y creación de criaturas vivas, recordó que hacia menos de 1 año lo hicieron con un niño de 11 años, luego de que el caballo que trajo de vuelta matara a 6 personas, el caso fue tan comentado que incluso el en ese atolladero le llego información del mismo.

-si, ahora su- hermano trabaja para nosotros, la última vez que los vimos fue hace-se paró viendo por un momento el casco-¿5 años?-

-hee, ocho, señor-

-si exacto, creo que no a llegado muy lejos como alquimista-por un momento se detuvo y recordó una batalla con unas criaturas, los homúnculos y con un monstruo deforme y gigante, no sabía porque nunca lograba retener eso por mucho tiempo ni las menorías con los hermanos, pero vio una imagen de la armadura que tenía vos de niño y-¡este era su casco!-por un momento se detuvo- ¿siguen vivos?-

Ella se acercó y miro, vio el casco metálico- no sabría informar sobre la situación de los elriiicks ,señor- lo único que si noto fue el hecho de que tenía un cuerno metálico, le parecía familiar pero lo cierto es que-supongo…¿que es lo que tiene?–señalo el cuerno metalico

-humm- se agacho y observo mas de cerca, en el metal brillaban las luces del salón, podía ver ciertas magulladuras, los dientes metálicos e incluso los huecos de los ojos, no tenían el brillo que en alguna parte de su mente creía que debía de tener, el nombre de los hermanos le pareció ridículo, no era el que recordaba pero estaba seguro de que era parecido.

-en el cuerno-

Acerco su cara más, esperando que de aun momento a otro el casco cobrara vida pero nada sucedió, olio algo peculiar.

-un regalo por lo que le hic…- lo demás estaba bajo el casco, bajo las manos y agarro los bordes del mismo por un momento imagino una vos chillona hablándole, nada.

Ella lo miro nerviosa mientras posicionaba mejor sus manos en los costados del casco.

-señor, perdone la pregunta pero ¿ayudo al alquimista de metal?-

-no está dirigido a mí, fue dirigido al anterior Führer –no era cierto de hecho fue dirigido al superintendente de la zona.

-no lo levan…-sí, él también pensaba que debía ser una trampa, pero sentía curiosidad, lo único que lo distraía de el debacle del mundo exterior, era un envió secreto dirigido a un muerto.

Ignoro a riza y levanto el casco, más pesado de lo que esperaba, algo resbalo y emitió un suave sonido, mientras sacaba el casco de la caja, lo giro quedando el vacío interno a su vista- …ron a mis amigos-observo el interior del casco y noto que estaba cubierto de óxido, parecía que en algún momento funciono de pecera solo por dentro ,algo olía a podido, se sentía mucho más ligero, miro a Riza, ella miraba la caja con los ojos abiertos, las mandíbulas marcadas por el esfuerzo, los dientes blancos apretados, la boca a medio abrir, bajo la vista, lo vio.

Encontró lo que buscaban desde el día anterior, había dejado una mancha rojiza en la tela que recubría el interior de la caja, su piel mucho más blanca de lo que recordaba, los ojos desencajados con líneas purpura que los cruzaban horizontalmente, las corneas empañadas, unas manchas de sangre bajaban por la comisura de los labios, podía ver zonas moradas y el olor, ¿cómo no lo había identificado? La cabeza a reírse, moviendo las mandíbulas lentamente, con una vos chillona y estridente que parecía llegar desde muy lejos, atreves de un teléfono.

Se corrigió mentalmente, solo se movía el cráneo, lentamente, subía y bajaba.

-¿Qué?- le cruzo por la mente que seguía vivo, pero sacudió esa idea de inmediato, el sonido demasiado chillón, la voz una reproducción mecánica, el sonido en bucle continuo.

-como es posible, deberían estar rígido por el rigor-el pánico traiciona la vos de Riza.

La miro por un instante-cierto- era lo único que se le ocurrió, la situación no era horrible, solo inesperada y confusa, no se prepararon para tal sorpresa, alguien se tomo la molestia de enviar… debieron colocarla dentro del tren, falsificaron todos los permisos, destruyeron las líneas de comunicación, crearon la caja y el reproductor- ¿debe de ser uno de esos grabadores que utilizamos en los interrogatorios no? -y finalmente lo guardaron todo dentro del tren, de nuevo.

¿Cómo?

En la caja, la cabeza del anterior Führer seguía riéndose, con los ojos desencajados en una mueca de burla.

-No…la estática es…demasiada-se detuvo por unos segundos en los que el juro que ella se doblaría y vomitaría, pero no lo hiso, parecía hecha de acero, no confiaría en ella para su seguridad si fuera de otro modo-debe ser uno barato adquirido de algún lugar-lo miro y abrió los ojos en realización-señor debemos salir del cuarto, esto debe de ser una trampa-maldecía por sus adentros, ¿cómo consiguieron burlar toda la seguridad?

Simple, era una de las cajas de envió especial, esas nunca se abrían

El coloco el casco sobre la mesa distraídamente, cerrando el circuito, sintió el cosquilleo, no había círculos de trasmutación dibujados dentro del casco, él lo había examinado de paso, por la parte interna el casco estaba recubierto por óxido, pero el metal reacciono cuanto entro en contacto con el nogal, ¿o era cedro? completando un circuito.

El sabia el resultado de la trasmutación iniciada, cualquiera lo hubiera sabido.

Para crear una trampa que reaccionara de ese modo debía de saberse el tipo de madera, el tamaño de la misma para no terminar con un montón basura humeante, a menos que crearan el tipo de reacción con el material en suficientes cantidades no serviría de nada, tal vez tuviesen suerte. Por un momento pensó en atraparlo y conseguir capear la tormenta que se avecinaba, se salvarían ellos siempre sobrevivían.

Quienes se tomaron la molestia conseguir los certificados para este rompecabezas dejo al azar el todo lo demás, la miro, ella intentaba lanzarlo al suelo, los brazos extendidos, el gesto duro, su pelo corto flotando en un instante, lástima que al final nada resultara, al menos el no dejaba a nadie pero ella tenía una pequeña que se quedaría huérfana.

Por instinto movió sus dedos, sonándolos, esperando reducir el oxígeno de la habitación hasta niveles mínimos, no le importaba que todo terminara, pero debía intentarlo por ella y la niña y el esposo, intentando reducir la explosión, pero no tenía los guantes puestos, no podía controlar el oxígeno de forma tan eficiente utilizando las manos como el alquimista del metal, y en esa fracción descubrió la respuesta a como llego la cabeza a su oficina, simplemente esperaron a que llegara una caja y la intercambiaron, por lo que debían de tener a alguien o podían entrar en zonas altamente vigiladas.

El metal se hundió en la madera en menos de una décima de segundo, cambio su consistencia de solido a líquido y de líquido a gaseoso, reacciono con el metal que formaba el casco, se encendió y se expandió, a gran velocidad, en transición entre estados, muy poco espacio para una expansión tan repentina, descargando una gran cantidad de energía, ninguno de los dos pudo reaccionar con suficiente velocidad.

La explosión voló la mitad del piso, desde las calles cercanas las personas que dormían pudieron sentir el temblor , vieron la columna de humos, oyeron los gritos del ataque planificado, canciones, disparos, en algún lugar alguien grito, pedía por su vida, de qué lado ahora no importaba, la paz que parecía seguras hacia solo 2 días desapareció.

Para el amanecer el movimiento de liberación de Ishval se hiso responsable por el ataque a las fuerzas pacificadoras colocadas en la ciudad

Aunque nunca se había marchado


	4. El motor eterno

Una habitación mal iluminada con una sola salida, solo luz artificial, no ventanas, solo frio y humedad, moho y hongos, charcos sobre el piso de concreto, en zonas carcomido, un solo bombillo casi frente a el, no había nada en la habitación, al menos en el campo visible que creaba el bombillo, agujeros organizados en las paredes a la altura de la cabeza y del tobillo de un adulto a una distancia de 20 centímetros.

Él se encontraba en una de las paredes de la habitación, lo primero que noto, después de la sensación de pesadez fue el olor.

Hombre: agg

Frío y oscuridad, gemidos… O algo muy parecido, humedad, el subsuelo permeaba el aire y apestaba, el sonido sordo de una vibración se oía lejano, abrió los ojos y los sintió sucios, veía doble, en el fondo de su visión borrosa en contra de la oscuridad una figura, el olor le había llegado antes.

Una mano deforme lo agarro por los pelos y levanto su rostro, el pulso se le acelero, gemía, graznaba, emitía ruidos no discernibles, intento mover sus brazos pero fue imposible, sus pies también, separados, el frio del metal le quemaba las muñecas y los tobillos, separándole las extremidades, a su espalda sentía la frialdad del concreto.

Voz -¿███████████?-

La vos lejana y distorsionada le pregunto al hombre que no pudo entender confundido aun, levanto la vista para mirar la pared de sombras y intentar ver al dueño de la voz, la cosa que seguía frente a él le bloqueaba gran parte de su campo de visión pero se apartó al notar el ruido la garra lo soltó y la figura borrosa a la que pertenecía se retiró adentrándose en las sombras.

Voz vibrante -supongo ███ eso responde ████gunta-

El sonido pegaba las letras, el acento le recordaba a alguien, vio su pecho, tenía varios morados y cortes, tenía frio y ahora sabia porque, se encontraba desnudo, temblaba, su pecho subía y bajaba con dificultad, nubes de polvo aparecían sobre el piso asemejando una dispersa neblina.

Hombre desnudo-¿qu é… ocuurri ó?-

El hombre desnudo apenas pudo decir las palabras, desde la oscuridad seguían comunicándose ahora en sonidos apenas perceptibles las criaturas, ahora seguro de que había mas de una, pudo verlos atreves de su visión empañada, extraños y largos, desproporcionados, lo que fueran no parecían humanos. Entraban y salían del campo de luz

Se abrió una puerta a lo lejos, pesada, probablemente metal, dejando ver un resplandor naranja lejano, se cerró de forma estruendosa luego de que algo probablemente lo traspasara, la vibración y el eco viajo a través del cuarto.

El sonido del metal caminando le llego desde algún lugar, se le dificultaba respirar el aire frio quemándole los pulmones, su mano izquierda le dolía de forma horrible, que estaba haciendo, debía recordar, ¿Se había despertado para dirigirse en tren a la capital? ¿Al borde fronterizo? Apretó los dientes.

Voz distorsionada-¿cómo te sientes?-

Hombre desnudo-¿qué oocurrióo?-

Voz que probablemente procedía de un intercomunicador-¿qué crees que ocurrió?-

¿Risas? ¿Decepción? le era difícil identificar la emoción del que le hablaba, probablemente de algún lugar diferente, no desde la habitación, la voz se encontraba distorsionada por la estática, parecía el sonido de una estación de radio.

Hombre atrapado -¿Son quiimeras? ¿Lo que tiene n?- su mente se le aclaraba, la creación de quimeras se castigaba con pena capital, desde hacía unos meses no habían encontrado a alguien que se atreviera a experimentar con animales, trago con dificultad, las quimeras eran peligrosas de manejar, frágiles psíquicamente, cuerpos que tendían a fallar, había conocido a varias que podían vivir una vida normal si lograban tener el intelecto y las capacidades físicas pero no eran lo normal.

Voz de hombre que lo observaba desde otra habitación -si-

Hombre inseguro-¿tú eres al…alquimista, las creaste?-

Risas, trago, el dolor de su mano era horrible, cada hueso de su cuerpo lo tenía entumecido, apenas podía hablar, no había tomado agua desde… hombre desnudo-¿cuánto tiempo he estado aquí?-

Voz burlona ¿electrónica?-no podría asegurártelo, creo que ██ día, tal vez ¿no lo ███?- ¿risas?

Algo se movió, algo con pelos y que caminaba arrastrándose, el hombre desnudo movió la cabeza y abrió los ojos mirando el punto, un mechón de pelo rubio se deslizo hasta tapar su ojo izquierdo asustándolo, empezó a respirar con dificultad.

Hombre con ataque de nervios-que…-el pánico le impedía idear un plan, aferrarse a una simple idea, solo podía recordar como uno de los soldados que lo ayudo hacía tres años perdió la mitad de la cara cuando monstruo con cuerpo de osos y tres cabezas de león lo despedazaba, su familia tuvo la mala suerte de que el desafortunado sobreviviera y de que sobreviviera a la operación de automail, tuvo que visitarlo durante uno de sus viajes para extender un reporte, lo califico como irrecuperable.

Claro que no plantearían problema si estuviera libre pero en ese estado matarlo sería bastante simple.

Hombre asustado-yo soy alquimista estatal,…yo…yo ███…-que dijo, su cabeza le parecía muy pesada, nubes de polvo se extendían por el piso.

Sonido electrónico que se movía -que ocurre… ¿tiene-se detuvo, el volumen aumentaba-tienes miedo?-

El sonido de la estática aumento, durante unos segundos algo salía desde el fondo, sentía los ojos demasiado sucios, le ardían, no pudo limpiárselos, intento pestañar pero su visión seguía borrosa.

Voz que parecía distorsionada-crees que te comerán-deletreo la palabras, cada vez la estática, no solo aumentaba sino también inundaba la mayoría de las palabras distorsionándolas.

Algo familiar.

enorme, oscurecía la luz con su figura, parecía recubierto de metal, acerco una mano y agarro al chico por la barbilla, levanto la cara del hombre rubio desnudo y vacío agua sobre ella, le froto suavemente los ojos con sus enorme pulgares, el hombre rubio intento separarse pero al final dejo de luchar, le soltó la cara, el hombre pestaño un par de veces y miro al frente, él se paraba enfrente bloqueándole la luz, las sombras solo dejaban ver su enorme contextura y la armadura que lo recubría, pudo notar el cuerno que tenía, algo le extraño de la armadura, confundido no la reconoció.

El hombre rubio miro alrededor de la figura, parecían estar solos, el seguía viéndolo.

Hombre confundido-soy el alquimista estat…-

La voz distorsionada que sonaba dentro de la armadura-¿Crees que no los sé? ¿O que no te escuché?-

El miro al hombre, seguía hablando a través del aparato, no se había movido, lo más probable es que tuviese una prótesis en el cuello

Hombre desnudo-lo que ocurre en este sitio es un crimen, la experimentación de seres vivos es un crim…ALPHONSE-

ALPHONSE hiso una ligera inclinación movió la cabeza-¿deberían meter preso a los alquimistas estatales? la mandíbula de la armadura se movía imitando de forma grotesca la boca de un ser humano.

El hombre desnudo Intento mover sus brazos-nosotros somos los únicos que se encargan de perseguir y castigar a los que experimenta de forma irregular, tú más que nadie deberías saber las consecuencias-por algún motivo siempre regresaba.

ALPHONSE-Yo no cree estas quimeras…-

Hombre desnudo-de donde salieron-

ALPHONSE -…al menos no a todas, la mayoría ya estaban aquí antes de que yo llegara, siempre han estado aquí-

Hombre rubio-cuantas veces crees que hemos limpiado la ciudad, crees que pasarían por alto algo así-si seguían en la ciudad y dependiendo de qué ciudad se tratase…recordó el pacto de hacía tres años, las normas para la experimentación humana y animal se volvieron extremadamente rígidas, el castigo por la experimentación aumento, 15 limpiezas generales después no podían habérsele escapado un grupo, no con la cantidad de recursos de los alquimistas.

Armadura metálica- todas las que viven aquí son producto del estudio de los alquimistas gubernamentales-retrocedió saliendo del campo de luz, quedando la mitad del cuerpo en sobras fuera de la visión del hombre.

Hombre - …tu sabes cómo funcionan los alquimistas, debemos estudiar todas las posibilidades, obtener datos, es el único método para la planificación y ejecución de planes efectivos-

Desde la oscuridad-si realmente haces justicia a tus evaluaciones anuales- la mano fría se estira desde la oscuridad, agarra el cabello del chico y se lo aparta de la frente, la textura de los dedos fría gomosa)- Al ¿qué se siente conocer al que te suplanto?-

Alphonse mira a la armadura, apenas distinguiendo los rasgos en la oscuridad, ya lo había visto, las grabaciones, tanto de sonido como visuales, leído los reportes, visto las fotos y los retratos, sabía que Ed seguía guardando algunas de las fotografías del otro, no sentía la sorpresa, se podía ver las formas en algunos puntos donde la luz reflejaba, imaginaba los orificios de oscuridad en donde debían de estar los ojos desde donde el otro lo veía, y el sonido que de algún lugar llegaba, frio- me dijeron que te habían eliminado-

Carcajadas

El casco de Alphonse emerge desde las sombras se acerca a la cara de Alphonse una enorme mano le acaricia la frente, lo mira por un instante y separa la mano, pese a las bajas temperaturas el sudor y la suciedad se encontraba en los dedos, podía verlo, podía sentirlo o eso creyó por un momento, atreves de la habitación destellaban corrientes de viento magnético, luces de radiación brillaban sobre la piel del hombre desnudo en base al cual modelaron la identidad de la armadura.

Voz desde dentro del casco- crees que no he leído tus reportes de Ed, tú eres el agente designado para vigilarlo-estridente, la vos revotaba y creaba ecos extraños, múltiples que hacían difícil seguirla-¿██ tal te parece que lo lleva?-

Alphonse se miró por un momento, sentía sus músculos temblando, la pregunta le llego repentinamente, algo había pasado, algo , porque esa pregunta tan ilógica ¿estaría llegando al final del ciclo…

Distorsión-Vamos tu sabes, Ed ¿crees que esté llevándolo todo? Por momentos me preocupa-

Alphonse-Me trajiste par este sitio solo para hablar de Ed, ¿qué diablos pasa? si lo que querías era tener una reunión familiar podrías llegar a la puerta de mi casa y llamarme si tanta información manejas-

Alphonse miro a Alphonse por unos instantes, se alejó, el temblor que generaba el peso de la armadura al desplazarse recorrió el cuerpo del hombre, sentía el pelo pegado y como algo le caminaba por la pantorrilla un ¿insecto?, uno de sus brazos intento responder, un temblor de asco lo recorrió.

Alphonse-¿porque este grupo rebelde? ¿Solo porque matamos a unas cuantas quimeras?-

Alphonse desde algún lugar en la oscuridad- tú sabes porque, mataron a todos ██ amigos, a todos mis conocidos en la ████ me ██ intentado matar, así que solo les devuelvo lo que dan, en un lugar lejano eso tiene un nombre sabes… karma, por cada cosas que das recibes algo…-

Alphonse-…a cambio ¿crees que se parece a la ley del intercambio equivalente?- La vos del hombre en la pared sonaba cada vez más desesperada, hablaba con algo que había perdido cualquier rasgo de perspectiva moral (pensó)- ¿por eso inicias una guerra? Estas fuera de si sabes cuantas personas morirán por culpa…-

-PERSONAS, no nosotros ¿verdad? No las criaturas, ustedes, ¿cuantos de nosotros deben morir antes de que podamos reclamar, si es que podemos reclamar?-

-nosotros siempre te consideramos como uno de los nuestros, Ed, Winry, la abuela, todos te consideraban un igual incluso te permitieron una existencia sin restricciones-

-No, todos me creían tú y nunca me permitieron una existencia sin restricciones, siempre me vigilaron atreves de Ed, atreves de agentes externos u otros alquimistas…-

-¿ni siquiera consideras la vida e Ed como una perdida? él es un alquimista es probable que…-

-si lo considero, a todos los considero, intento solo eliminar a combatientes, incluso intento no matar a alquimistas, tu sabes aparte de las trampas, la mayoría mueren por su propio cuchillo, incluso tú fuiste parte de ese sistema-

El hombre atrapado se paró, confundido, matar a alquimistas, el no recordaba…

-simple-risa, los pasos se acercan atravesando el piso, húmedo, el agua esparcida por el metal, no debía de ser una habitación muy amplia- no todos los que se convierten mantienen capacidades mentales como para unirse en nuestra lucha, así que se los devolvemos -

Un rictus de asco y odio apareció en la cara de Alphonse, el dolo aumentaba mientras sentía su cuerpo entumecerse por el odio, el frio de las piedras, los bichos que caminaban por su piel, el olor a humedad a subterráneo, casi todo paso a segundo plano.

-Por eso me preocupa Ed, no dudo que a ti te mantengan, sabes, Ed tiene un gran record, pero después de todo lo que paso no es el mismo hombre, quizá sea mucho, tal vez intente hacer algo en contra de su vida-bajo el sonido de la electrónico y la distorsión la voz de niño tenía un tono de preocupación.

Alphonse:….

-Sabes que es cierto, al fin y al cabo es humano, y todos se rompen, tú viste como se derrumbó luego de la muerte de su hijo-

Alphonse:…

-Y sin Winry , sabes es un golpe duro quedarse solo-

Alphonse-le hiciste algo a….-

-¿u? no ¿no te dijo Ed que se habían separado? ¿No te cuenta todo Ed? problemas irreconciliables, la pérdida de un niño y trabajar al otro lado del pais causan eso-

Alphonse:…

-Vamos, puedes decir lo que te imaginas, crees que no me lo imagino, al menos parciamente. Tenemos algo de parecido, puedes abrirte ahora –risas-sabes lo que es peor, logre encontrar solución no teórica a una de las interrogantes para generar energía y calculo progresivo infinito-

Los ojos de Alphonse se desviaron por un segundo, no quería prestar atención pero sentía curiosidad incluso en ese lugar, en el estado en el que estaba, incluso con lo que ocurriría dentro de poco, sentía curiosidad, el alquimista de su mente le gano y desvió la mirada y vio a el rostro metálico a menos de un brazo de distancia.

Las el polvo parecían arremolinarse cerca de sus pies, de las cuencas parcia salir delgadas capas de polvo.

-No es necesario más que la pérdida de una parte del cuerpo para crear un motor eterno-

Vio las cavidades oscuras, el movimiento de la boca tenía algo e obsceno, como si fuera una copia barata de algo mucho más elegante, una mímica cruel y ridícula, terrorífica e infantil de una cara humana.

-Porque mírame, no necesito mas que mantener mi armadura en estado y sin embargo e funcionado por casi dos décadas, sin comida o ninguna clase de energía, imagínate las aplicaciones que tendrían si aplicaran lo mismo a motores o máquinas de cálculo, generadores, lastima de la existencia del el ciclo Eindem-observo (quizá, no tenía pupilas ni ojos) a Al- lastima, pero no deberías de preocuparte por eso ahora deberías preocuparte por el porcentaje al que perteneces-

Por un momento Al lo pensó, no era la primera vez que alguien sugería esa aplicación, pero los experimentos documentados demostraron que la degeneración al final del ciclo lo hacía imposible, miro a Al que parecía reír-¿Cómo regresaste?-

Definitivamente estaba degradándose, parecía que le mente perdía cohesión.

Hacia unos años lo había encontrado en una ciudad, se aseguró a diferencia de las veces anteriores que no quedara nada pero de algún modo regresaba siempre, dado que podía utilizar alquimia, ¿Habrá logrado replicarse?

Por un momento la necesidad experimental de encontrar la solución desplazo el inminente peligro  
-¿Lograste conseguir una solución para el ciclo de degeneración?- habría jurado que la mueca de una risa apareció en su rostro, sabia en lo que pensaba, sabía todo, desde el comienzo, no hablaba, no interrogaba, solo una charada, la ilusión de que la abertura se doblaba y creaba una forma dentada una medialuna metálica con dientes de acero una mueca lo asalto ¿seguía estaba despierto?

Dentro solo oscuridad


	5. reporte trasmutacion de almas

**Reporte **** trasmutaci****ó****n de almas**

-Como identifica, controlar y eliminar un caso de trasmutación de almas **página** ██

-Aplicaciones en el campo:

- Civil **página** ██

- Militar **página **██

-casos conocidos de trasmutación de almas **página** ███

-problemas morales en la trasmutación **página** ███

**Página 5**

mento que se encuentren un objeto animado se debe enviar a un grupo de control y captura, en caso de que no sea posible la captura del objetivo debe eliminarse, no se permite dejar en libertad, mantener bajo vigilancia o intentar comunicación con cualquier objeto que se allá usado para una trasmutación de almas.

**Datos para la identificación**

Capacidad limitada para moverse, capacidad limitada para la comunicación, verbal o no verbal, cualidades intelectuales clásicas bajo la psicología cognitiva humana.

Los limites fisiológicos en la trasmutación de alma no existen, se han encontrado trasmutaciones aplicadas a rocas , juguetes e incluso utensilios de cocina, como el **objeto f57**, un candelabro de 3 brazos, no debe subestimarse la capacidad de ninguno de estos casos, la peligrosidad quedo comprobada durante la operación **f57 limpieza de la cima** en la cual se intentó recuperar una tetera que respondía al nombre de █████████ durante la operación █████████ como pedido de la familia real de Swubonic, y en el cual se perdieron 12 soldados y 3 alquimistas, y lo más lamentable, la tetera quedo destruida. Para más información refiérase a la página ██

Durante el encuentro con un organismo que ha sido trasmutado a un objeto se presupone que la trasmutación no afecta al objeto físicamente, ya que los experimentos demostraron que siguen teniendo las características anteriores al procedimiento, además de adquirir la posibilidad de administrar ████████ ██████████to █████████████████████████████████ ████████████ y como quedo comprobado en la aldea de█████████ pueden afectar ███ ███████████ y ████████████████████████████████████████

El hecho de que el objeto no cambie de forma física crea varios problemas para la personalidad que se deposita en ella, no importa lo parecida que es el receptor en donde se deposita al emisor nunca se puede conseguir que este reciba información de los órganos sensibles, externos o del recipiente, por lo que aunque el recipiente tenga ojos u oídos la personalidad depositada no podrá recibir información de ellos aunque se █████████ o se █████████ los cuerpos y aunque los órganos sensoriales sigan funcionando, aun así los emisores pueden mantener contacto de forma no identificada aun.

Las personalidades atrapadas dentro de un cuerpo trasmutado no pueden sentir y no tienen necesidades físicas, pero psicológicamente parecen seguir necesitándolas, en todos los experimentos todos los sujetos se han obsesionado con alguna de sus ¨necesidades¨, dormir, comer, lee, respirar, hablar e incluso algunas inventadas como Sweer o nartcasmar.

Uno de los Experimentos de estudio, el** caso 56b,** repetía constantemente que lo dejaran tomar agua, incluso cuando se le administro la misma, ninguno de los experimentos necesita realmente cubrir sus antiguas necesidades físicas, todos seguían activos y con respondiendo a estímulos sin importar durante cuánto tiempo se les negase lo que pedían. Fuese o no vital para el cuerpo, siempre que no se afectara la marca de trasmutación, aunque esto no les impedía creer que las necesitasen. **El caso 76a **sirve de ejemplo, el mismo informaba siempre de las altas temperaturas debido al pelaje del recipiente, para comprobar como lo afectaban se colocó en una habitación a la cual se le aumento la temperatura hasta los██ grados, y se mantuvo en ese habiente durante 3 semanas, al final pese a que el cuerpo del ████ se encontraba ████████ la personalidad seguía respondiendo a estímulos externos.

A de acotarse que se puede encontrar más de una personalidad conviviendo dentro de un cuerpo, el máximo que se ha encontrado en las cuales seguían manteniendo cohesión es 18 en **el caso f45** (salte a la página ███ , ███ y ███ si desea leer información de el caso)

**Página 34**

**Problemas en el control de especímenes III**

Uno de los problemas para el control radica en el hecho de que no tener sentidos definidos funciona como deferente de su utilidad, la mayoría de los casos son frágiles psíquicamente y tienden a colapsar luego de un tiempo, la falta de incentivos o castigos aplicables como se expuso en el caso de los niños de ████████████████████████████████████████ encontrados en █████████, de ████████████████████████████████████ o de █████████ y █████████ hace que sean muy difíciles de controlar sin manipulación psicológica, hasta el día de hoy solo casos excepcionales se han mantenido activos por periodos cortos de tiempo y ninguno supera los 20 años de función llamado **el ciclo Eindem**, todos los sujetos dejan de responder a partir de ese periodo, la única capacidad que mantienenson para tareas repetitivas, se apagan, quedándose en un lugar sin manifestar respuesta a estímulos exteriores.

**Página 67**

**Métodos para la disposición de los restos**

etodos de eliminación total es la destrucción del símbolo que los mantienen unidos a su cuerpo, un símbolo de trasmutación que tienen la██████████████ en cuarto grado ██████████ ██████ ██████ mas tres██████████████████████████████ █████ ███████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████

No es necesario preocuparse por otros métodos como quedó demostrado en los siguientes casos:

██████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████no es posible█████████████████████████ ██████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████1243██████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████67██████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████solo███████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████457████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████

████ P. Doctor en psicoquinesia y psicología tratado de mentes en cuerpos inertes

Y recuerden las reglas básicas para su disposición segura y controlada

-espacio reservado, espere la próxima revisión del texto, o diríjase al ██████████████ y pregunte por la ultima edición.

**Ultimo aviso**

**La destrucción del cuerpo no elimina la personalidad**████████████████████████████ ████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████**dañar el cuerpo pero puede afectar las capacidades motrices o comunicativas de las personalidades.**

**Página 112**

Aplicaciones civiles y militares IV

█████████unidad375███perdida███████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████inestabilidad███████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████ineficiencia██████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████

**Estatuto Roca 66** Después de los accidentes acaecidos durante el trascurso de los experimentos se prohíbe cualquier uso aplicado fuera de los más estrictos experimentos controlados, cualquier falla en seguir las normas establecidas serán penadas con descarga, expulcion y corte marcial, a civiles experimentando sin permiso se les enjuiciara públicamente y ejecutara.

**Página 134**

**Casos especiales V**

Este es el vigésimo tercero de los ████ casos marcados ████████ como excepción al **Estatuto Roca 66** dada las circunstancias representativas.

**Caso 45b**

**Página 135**

**Caso 45b**

Junta de aprobación: General████████, estadistas ████████, ████████ ████████ y P. Goto XXL presidente de la academia de alquimistas nacionales.

Alquimista Encargado: Josep p

Alquimista asistente Amanda t

Alquimista asistente Geoge p

Personal de seguridad: reclutas ████████, ████████, ████████, ████████ de la unidad avispón.

**Voluntario A para la trasmutación**: Soldado raso Colt P. al borde de la muerte al momento del experimento por septicemia, debido a una herida ocurrida durante los ejercicios militares de████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████

**-Datos del emisor**

Hombre de 23 años, registro psicológico positivo, contextura regular, caucásico, herida en el costado izquierdo del vientre ocasionada por █████████████████████ encontraron rastros de ████████████ y █████████, soldado aislado y se notificó escuadro de experimento humanos de que el voluntario de la lista 991 se encontraba en estado, signos vitales estabilizados mediante medios artificiales , en estado de semi-consciencia, no se pudo firmar el consentimiento al momento de la llegada de los encargados, operación realizada el día ███████ del ██████ del año ████████

**Voluntario B para la trasmutación:** el cuerpo de █████████ mujer caucásica encontrada viva en su apartamento del █████████ con calle █████████, herida craneal clara, derrame de masa encefálica, estado vegetativo irreversible el cuerpo fue donado por encargo del General████████.

**-Datos del receptor**

mujer de 24 años, en coma al momento del experimentos, rotura de la columna, heridas craneales severas de las que nunca se recuperó, zona facial severamente afectada, zona izquierda del cráneo destruido, pulmón derecho colapsado, para el momento del accidente se encontraba en el hospital general 4534 en la sala de máquinas experimentales, en estado vegetativo, sin posibilidades de recuperación.

**Página 138**

rante la trasmutación Josep P. perdió la mano izquierda, el cuerpo del soldado Colt desapareció ofrecido en el intercambio, operación aparentemente exitosa, el cuerpo de ██████ respondió, se registraron movimientos motrices, la voz A45 fue registrada por primera vez, luego de 15 minutos Voluntario A, que era el que hablaba atreves de la voz A45 podía caminal y mover las extremidades, parecía sufrir ciertos problemas generales

Voluntario A no tenía acceso a la mente de █████████, como demostraron los experimentos anteriores.

No presentaba síntomas de dolor o i██████ pese al daño masivo y ███████ el cuerpo, no tenía acceso al sistema nervioso por lo que no podía sentir lo que hacía el cuerpo, ██████████ ████████████████████████████████████████████████

Se procedió a los exámenes regulares.

**Página 140**

Día 3

██████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████para el momento se encerró en una habitación con sistema de ventilación aislado, los alquimistas que supervisaban el experimento se comunicaban con ███████ atreves de teléfonos especiales, los signos vitales de ███████ no reaparecieron después del segundo día pese a la maquinaria.

**Página 142**

Dia5

La piel mantenía un color verdoso, el estómago hinchado███████████████████████ y ███████ comenzó a quejarse por el olor, según sus propias palabras podía oler como la Puta comenzaba a ███████████████████████████████████████████ y además██████████████.

la personalidad del soldado se quebró, se quejaba de que los sentía, informo¨ █████████ caminan sobre mi piel¨, lo cual es parcialmente cierto, refiérase a la cinta 12ª y podrá observarse el estado de descomposición del cuerpo, en este momento el sujeto informo ¨me comen mientras estoy vivo y ustedes se quedan mirando monstruos , ██████████ y █████████¨,información falsa al no presentar ningún signo vital desde hacía más de 96 horas, se le informo de su error a lo cual respondió ¨███████████████████████████ y además█████████¨.

**Página 165**

Día 12

Se debió terminar el experimento, los resultados en la trasmutación en un persona en coma resultaron en falla la personalidad, se ████, no respondía a las órdenes, no emitía sonidos identificables, se limitaba a mantenerse en la misma posición, ningún incentivo o castigo lograba efecto valido para el experimento.

**Post-script A**

Se le coloco la cinta 12ª a la cinta ██ en un reflector y se obtuvo estimulo en forma de sonidos y movimiento errático, el experimento se extendió hasta el día 16 pero no se logró nada más conciso cerrando el caso.

**Post-script B**

Día 456

Se reabrió el caso, soldado se encontraba aun en la caja de aislamiento, los tres signos de eliminación confirmados, caso pendiente para junta de eliminación, documentos consignados.


	6. Espero que estés bien

Espero que estés bien...

Hola hermano, espero que estés bien

Sé que todos se preocuparon cuando corri desaparecí los días anteriores, sé que todos se enojaron un poco, aunque no lo digan, pero Ed, ver como sufrías con la cuando te conectaron de tu el automail realmente me asusto, no había pensado en eso desde tiempo atrás, después de mama y el accidente, por eso cuando te sacudías mientras colocaban el metal, viéndote volverte rojo y como parecías a punto de romperte, realmente me asuste , por un momento pensé que lo cual es tonto ya que lo habían advertido, como te pusiste y que realmente ya el peligro paso, pero a veces se me hace difícil recordar las cosas más básicas, cuando volví a fijarme en mi alrededor ya estaba en donde me encontraron, pensé que no habían pasado más que unos cuantos minutos, no se mas nada que paso o como te deje de ese modo, no sé ¿cómo pudieron pasar 4 días sin que yo me enterara?

Sé que falle por no estar contigo en ese momento, no me lo recriminas y sigues creyendo que es tu culpa lo que nos ocurrió, lo de mama y el accidente y todo eso pero no es cierto Ed, no fue tu error.

Gracias por disculparte en mi nombre con los otros, sé que ellos tampoco están molestos.

Para el mejor hermano del mundo, espero siempre tenerte

Alfonse elric

* * *

██ del █████ del año ██

Destacamento central del ejército ██████████

Para Edward Elric █████████████████████████

Hola hermano, espero que estés bien, ¿hace cuánto comenzaron las pruebas, 3 semanas y media?, te extraño, actualmente están haciendo una serie de pruebas en la unidad de ██████ del ████, análisis de riesgo y control y muchas otras, lo acen los ejercicios son para determinar variables, eso me lo explicaron ya que no entiendo las ecuaciones y los símbolos, por lo menos no nos lso los explicaron durante nuestro entrenamiento, me asignaron un supervisor al que le pregunto por tus avances en la academia de alquimistas y generalmente me dan informes detallados de lo que haces durante el día.

Los experimentos que realizan son bastante curiosos, el otro día ██████████████████  
██████████████ ninguno de los que hemos hecho son peligrosos, decían que en caso de que me molestase algo los detendrían, si se los indico, me han preguntado varias veces sobre mi memoria y sobre mis sentidos, sabes que según el manual de artefactos intervenidos mediante métodos no mecánicos no me consideran como ser vivo, se me clasifica como un objeto con capacidades cognitivas.

Me dijeron que para considerarme█████████████████████████████████████  
██, ¿no es realmente tonto pensar eso?

¿Cómo están avanzando las clases de alquimia? Se cómo lo están haciendo pero prefiero que me lo expreses tú, yo he mejorado, los que nos enseñó nuestra profesora y tu habilidad innata deben darte una gran ventaja, lástima que no pueda acompañarte, ¿quedaron impresionados tus compañeros con tu habilidad para trasmutar sin utilizar símbolos? ¡Seguro que sí¡ me imagino la cara de tus profesores y de los otros estudiantes.

Estoy muy orgulloso de ser tu hermano Ed. Espero poder verte el próximo mes, saluda a Wendy y a nuestra profesora de mi parte, aunque si estás muy ocupado para escribirle no te preocupes, de todos modos les escribiré contándole como todo.

Se despide con un abraso deseándote lo mejor

Alfonse elric

P.D Acabo de regresar y note que me equivoque con el nombre del departamento, se llama █████████████████████████████████████

* * *

██ del █████ del año ██

Destacamento central del ejercito ██████████

Para Edward Elric █████████████████████████

Hola hermano, espero que estés bien, estaba emocionado por poder ir a la academia pero por el descarrilamiento del tren del sur han pospuesto el viaje de nuevo, ¿las clases siguen igual? Sé que dije que intentaría enviarte cartas más grandes pero el formulario de carta del ejército solo es de una página, intento obtener un permiso para que pueda utilizar doble formato, en cuanto venga la respuesta me lo comunicaran. (Pero siendo sincero creo que lo notaras primero por las dos hojas del sobre)

Últimamente me aburro mucho Ed, desearía estar en la academia, me dicen que eres uno de los mejores alumnos de todo el sector, de solo pensarlo sonrió y le di, bueno lo intento, ¿qué tal tus compañeros? en la carta anterior me dijiste que algunos se burlaban de tu estatura y de tus prótesis, lo que no me dijiste es el sobrenombre que te habían puesto, alquimista del metal, no me es muy difícil adivinar el porqué.

Mama estaría orgullosa de eso, espero que me escribas más a menudo de lo que escribo yo sé que estas ocupado por las pruebas y el estudio, pero me entristece que solo me enviaras una carta el mes pasado, ¿cuánto tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos? No lo sabría pero a mí me parece una eternidad, es la primera vez que nos separamos tanto tiempo ¿no?

Las pruebas siguen, pero nada interesante, repeticiones de las mismas que te he comentado, estudios de la██████████████████████████████████████████████████

████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████  
████████████████████████████████████████.

Como te dije nada peligroso, solo aburrido, cada tarde salgo a pasear acompañado de mi supervisor, se llama██████ por la forma en la que me habla pareciese sentir pena por mí, me acompaña por la plaza, queda muy cerca de ████████ que generalmente tiene una gran cantidad de gente y lo más sorprendente casi ninguna se me queda mirando, por lo que puedo pasear y sentirme alguien normal no una armadura parlante.

Lo más sorprendente es que a veces pienso que puedo oler, las flores, el pasto, incluso la comida que hacen en el restaurant, claro sé que todo es mentira, pero algún día podre volverlo a hacer.

Como siempre estoy orgulloso de ser tu hermano y estoy seguro de que mama está orgullosa desde donde este, te envió un abraso, y les escribo a los demás.

Se despide con un abraso deseándote lo mejor

Alfonse elric

* * *

██ del █████ del año ██

Destacamento central del ejercito ██████████

Para Edward Elric █████████████████████████

Hola hermano, espero que estés bien, no sé cuándo se vuelva a repetir el viaje a la academia, pero no importa, me alegro tanto verte, y me encanto acompañar a los profesores en su demostración de alquimia avanzada, las miradas de los otros alquimistas cuando me observaron y supieron que tu pudiste hacer eso siendo un niño, realmente es indescriptible, algo bueno salió de del accidente y realmente no importa, sé que al final recuperaremos nuestros cuerpos.

Estas por presentar tus exámenes de mitad del año, supongo que eso significa que nos comunicaremos menos, bueno no importa de todos modos seguiré escribiéndote con regularidad para darte ánimos, ¡me dijeron que sales con una chica con la que estudias! no me especificaron como era o quien era, solo que estudiaba alquimia y que se encuentran en tu mismo año, puedo suponer que por eso me llego solo una carta el mes anterior.

Espero que eso no signifique que estés haciendo lo mismo con tus estudios , las pruebas siguen, no sé por qué pero deben seguir haciéndose para evaluar algo, no entendí claramente el circulo o el circuito, no me lo explicaron, lo cual me molesto un poco pero que puedo hacer, esta sobre el nivel en el que yo me encuentro, ya encontrare tiempo para estudiar más, pero si te puedo decir que mejore un poco en la creación de fórmulas, no como tú pero no se me olvidara por lo pronto.

Ya conozco parte de las instalaciones, me piden ayuda durante las reparaciones aunque generalmente solo me encargo de entregar paquetes, me entretiene mucho más que las pruebas que son más aburridas a medida que pasa el tiempo,█████████████████

Pero no te preocupes, ellos son competentes y como sabes eso no me causa daño, últimamente recuerdo cada vez más a mama, a veces durante días, pensando en cómo todo lo abarcaba, es lo mismo que cuando comenzamos, lo mismo con el hambre y el sueño, pero sé que algún día eso se solucionara hermano, siempre tendré fe en ti.

Se despide con un abraso deseándote lo mejor

¿No se supone que las relaciones entre la tropa están prohibidas?

Alfonse elric

P.D. ¿Eso significa que me toca a mí casarme con winry? ¡Yo gano al final!

* * *

██ del █████ del año ██

Destacamento central del ejercito ██████████

Para Edward Elric █████████████████████████

Hola hermano, ¿estás bien? ¿Cómo está todo? Yo bien ya que el final de tus estudios están cerca, ¿tú y ███████ terminaron no? ¿Significa eso que continuaras nuestra batalla para ver quién se queda con Winry? Una sonrisa me viene a la cara me alegro solo de pesar en las luchas que teníamos solo por eso ¿cuándo comenzaron? yo no las recuerdo muy bien, sé que me dijiste que en una ocasión en la que fuimos a bañarnos en el lago, incluso recuerdo que competimos para ver quien llegaba a la roca del abuelo primero pero me cuesta siquiera pensar

¿O ya te consideras demasiado mayor para seguir compitiendo?

Cada vez duermo menos, dicen que es parte del experimento, apenas me paseo en los recuerdos de mama, eso me entristece un poco pero siento que estoy despierto todo el tiempo lo cual es increíble. Que importa,al final

Hay esta , cada hora los altavoces del edificio colocan una cancio tonta, me molesta como es posible siquiera que la coloquen

¿cómo están la abuela, Winry, el tio o rough, o la profesora?, lástima que mis cartas no tengan el permiso de llegarles, realmente extraño la casa de la abuela, el olor la comida que preparaba, la torta de manzana, la recuerdas, es tu favorita, el olor inundando la cocina, siempre te ganaba, ¿alguna vez te quedaste con el pedazo más grande?, extraño que piense en la torta porque estoy seguro que no me gusta la manzana algo de su sabor meloso me enervaba.

La manzana sabe dulce

Sabías que me permiten tener un perro, lo llamo Hone, es realmente pequeño todo lo contrario que el de la casa, cabe en la palma de mi mano, y siempre ladra, a todo momento probablemente no te gustaría pero yo lo adoro, me encanta jugar con él, lo increíble es que pese a que es ciego se guía por el olfato y no es holgazán como el de casa, me lo permiten por los experimentos, casi podría decir que compensan el██████████████████████████

Realmente me asuste por eso pero como te dije no podría pasarme nada y ellos █████████  
██████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████pero hes por el bien de todos, crees que nos podamos llevar a hone ne nuestras investigaciones, cadaves qeuda menos i no desearía abandonarlo, o almenos cress que winry podría cuidarlo.

Y porfin pude hoir el nombre completoel████████████████████ es a lo que se referían algo respecto ███ años o meses, no pude oír bien, pregunte y nadie me respondió, investigación sereta me respondieron, crees que podrías investigar

Se despide con un abraso deseándote lo mejor

Alfonse elric

no te comas el pay caliente o te dara dolor de estmag o

* * *

██ del █████ del año ██

Destacamento central del ejercito ██████████

Para Edward Elric █████████████████████████

¿Estás bien hermano?, perdona por no escribirte, pero e estado muy ocupado mucho trabajo ya sabes, los exámenes son cada vez más espaciados por lo que ayudo a tiempo completo en la base, no sé cómo se las arreglan sin ninguno otro como yo, hace poco trabaje la semana entera, sin parar y aun cuando termine había una montaña de trabajo, al final me obligaron a parar.

Y nada los días siguientes solo aburrimiento en una habitación, viendo como la pared refleja la luz, nada de recuerdos nada de perderme viendo en un punto para recordar como mama nos preparaba dulces durante el caluroso verano.

En un mes te gradúas como alquimista estatal, ya me indicaron que dentro de una semana departo hacia tu sede, podre ver el acto de nombramiento, me parece increíble, que allá pasado tanto tiempo, ¿sabes cuál será tu trabajo y si puedo acompañarte? Supongo que todo será como antes, solo nosotros dos viajando, podremos avanzar en la búsqueda.

He pensado en regresar y visitar a mama, deseo oler de nuevo la tierra de nuestra casa, creo que se lo debemos, si me concentro puedo imaginarnos llegando en el sol del mediodía a la estación y caminando todo el trecho bajos el calor sofocante del sol tu quejándote y yo cargando el equipaje, espero que cuidaran de limpiar su losa durante el tiempo que estuvimos lejos, no estoy seguro de que este limpia de maleza, y pienso que cuando llegamos nos sentaremos hasta que anochezca acompañándola.

Es cierto que han ocurrido hostilidades últimamente, e oído que algunos hablan de guerra, ¿crees que te envíen a la guerra? Espero que no Ed, el prospecto de una sea terrible. La guardia que sustituyó a ██████████ y el alquimista de control nuevo que me asignaron, me informan cada cierto tiempo de lo que sucede fuera, ¿crees que eso nos impida ver a mama?, me encantaría ir a visitarla pero si tienes trabajo no podríamos hacer otra cosa más que cumplirlo.

Este mes siempre me recuerda de Hone, me duele tanto que muriese de ese modo, siempre que paso por la plaza veo la roca que pulí con su nombre brillando bajo el sol.

Creo que lo visitare antes de irme.

Últimamente siempre recuerdo a mama, y me pongo triste, no puedo simplemente pensar en los momentos buenos, apenas llegue a la casa leeré alguna de sus cartas, quiero recordar cómo era.

Tan cerca de tu graduación, mejor pienso en lo bueno, recuerda, menos de una semana y nos veremos estoy ansioso.

Con el mayor orgullo que existe se despide tu hermano

Alfonse elric

* * *

Para Edward Elric

Espero que estés bien, yo me encuentro bien, no sé cuánto tiempo paso desde la última vez que nos vimos Ed, la gente en este sitio no habla un idioma que entienda, y tienen rasgos muy diferentes al sitio de donde vinimos.

¿Cuánto tiempo paso, puedes contarlo por mí? ¿Cómo se encuentra la guerra?, ¿siguen los problemas? ¿Qué tal todos? Me encantaría poder verte de nuevo, hace poco regrese a la tumba de mama, acababa de llover, deje enormes pisadas en el fango húmedo podía sentir las rozas y la humedad y el barro, lástima que nadie lo limpiase en tanto tiempo, por lo visto en años, tal vez algún día regrese a tu casa, me esperaras, me encantaría que me dijeras cuanto tiempo ha pasado aunque estoy seguro que de solo verte sabría cuánto.

Como se siente ser un mandadero de los alquimistas, ¿no era exactamente lo que querías evitar?

¿Lo sabias? ¿Las diferencias? ¿Lo sabía la abuela? ¿Los demás? Los alquimistas seguro que lo sabían y estoy seguro de que tú también ¿y los otros? ¿Todos me engañaron?

El olor de los dulces de mama a veces me lo imagino.

Porque lo hiciste hermano, ¿puedo seguir llamándote de ese modo? ¿Sigues teniendo el mismo número de contacto? Algún día te llamare, es increíble, no sé dónde estoy pero he visto teléfonos parecidos a los de nuestra nación en este sitio, algún querré oírte y al levantare el auricular marcare tu número.

Cuanto tiempo, ojala supiera, fue tan raro, pensé que moriría, pensé que estaba muerto, bajo el lago, bajo el mundo en la oscuridad bajo el agua, con los monstruos surcando el cielo sobre mí, es tan extraño, tal vez morí, o quizá siempre lo estuve,¿ crees que Al también lo esté? Vi cosas, cosas imposibles, vi como el agua corría montaña arriba, vi como hombre subían paredes de hielo, ríos de fuego bajo el agua, incluso vi como monstruos gigantes cantaban bajo el agua mientras luchaban iluminando la oscuridad, descomunales, yo quedo opacado por su tamaño, supongo que te molestaría que te comparan en tamaño con ellos ¿no hermano?

Pero en mi mente tu ocupas un lugar especial, hermano, ninguna maravilla cambio la imagen que tengo de ti Edward alquimista del metal, y yo solo soy metal no, espero que algún día encuentres al otro y espero que aún me tengas en consideración, creo que seguiremos igual, espero que sigamos igual, algún día te llamare y al levantar el auricular y te hablare Ed, te diré hola hermano, espero que estés bien y tú me contestaras todo bien Al largo tiempo sin hablarte.

Realmente con aprecio me despido

A


End file.
